


It’ll be ok

by panini_kun



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Shepard worried to much, Short, little blue children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini_kun/pseuds/panini_kun
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 43





	It’ll be ok

“Shepard I’m fine” Liara sighed and took the cloth from her bondmate hand. A concerned look plastered her face. 

“Liara you literally just threw up all over my shoes” Jane said at a low whisper, Liara looked down to see the ugly sight. 

“I’m sorry” She whispered and set her forehead on Shepards cool uniform. 

“Liara, it’s fine..I’m more worried about you” She said, Liara looked up at her and Shepard cupped her hand. Shepard smiled gently and brought her hand up to her lips, and placed a light kiss on the Asaris knuckle. Liara smiled at met eyes with the soldier. 

“Jane there’s something you should know” She sighed, taking a step back from her bondmate. Shepard’s face dropped and worry filled her chest. 

“Are you sick? Oh no please don’t be sick I don’t know how to help if you are. Other species sicknesses are really different” Shepard rambled on in her nervousness. Liara cupped Jane’s face to meet her gaze

“Shepard” Liara said gently to get her attention. Shepard met her eyes but continued the ramble

“Jane Shepard” Liara said more sternly. Jane closed her mouth at the sound of her full name. Liara places a light kiss on James cheek

“I think I’m pregnant” Liara said in a shaky breath. Shepard’s face immediately shifted to relief, she clearly hadn’t proceeded what Liara has said

“Oh that’s good” She sighed. Liara rolled her eyes. 

“Jane” She said in a more gentle tone, taking on of Shepards hands in her own and placing it on her smooth stomach. 

“I think I’m pregnant with your child” She whispered. Shepard clearly understood that time, her face going pale

“Oh-” She whispered to herself. Jane’s eyes filled with small tears. Liaras brows furrowed and wiped away the escaping tears

“Are you ok?” Liara asked with caution. Shepard nodded quickly 

“Really, Mine?” Shepard asked in a stupid tone. Liara snorted and rolled her eyes 

“There’s only ever been you Shepard” Liara cupped Jane’s face again

“Holy shit!” Shepard hugged her close and lifted, clearly excited 

“Darling” Liara sighed as she was set down. Shepard looked at her, a curious smile painting her face

“I’m gonna vomit again” Liara said with a small smile, trying to keep composure. Shepard’s smile dropped as she quickly scrambled for a nearby trash can.


End file.
